plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno-Aura Chomper
Techno-Aura Chomper. Also known as Vortex. She's part of the Chomper species but she's composed entirely of technology and Aura. This gives some significant capabilities that make her a far more deadly opponent than other chompers. The top, inside of her mouth is lined with large drills in a 2x3 pattern. There are indentations on the bottom to accomidate the drills. These drills are virtually indestructable and can tear apart even sheet metal and it can crush gemstones with ease. The inner-edge of the mouth is lined with 2 rows of serrated teeth that grip prey incredibly well and do a great job of "introducing" said prey to the drills. Her body is made up of thick armour reinforced by the very Aura that she's partially composed of. The armour is magnet, rust and heat resistant (she's immune to the first 2) and can take a massive beating from anything else. Technology and Aura have combined incredibly fluidly to create a life-form armed with immense amounts of equipment and capabilities. She's incredibly intelligent, her attacks are practically always on target. Vortex has a lot of knowledge about about most Aura Crystals and has created quite a lot of things with them. Contents Stats Health: 1550 Speed: Medium/low Evade: Medium/low Damage: Extreme Defence: Extreme Overall very good stats, good health and excellent damage. Quotes "Oh, excuse me. Can we advance the plot at last?" Personality She enjoys and is incredibly good with technology, from coding to assembling machinery. She also enjoys reverse-psychology. For some reason she tends to dislike almost all other chompers. Likes Reverse psychology. Technology Areas with a lot of aura. O.B.L.I.V.I.A. Oblivia and Vortex quite often help eachother; they both enjoy discussing their own built in equipment and technology. Dislikes Most other chompers. Equipment Nothing. Abilities Shred: Vortex uses her mouth and drills to tear apart anything inside. (1500 physical damage!) Bite: Vortex uses her mouth to grab onto a target, this is tough to escape and can be even worse if followed up with Shred. (750 physical damage). Smash Beam: Vortex is able to fire a massive beam from her mouth, this hits the target instantly and is immune to all modifiers except for the increase from her own damage stat. (1250 physical damage!) Electro Charge: Electric can surge through Vortex and it can be fired out for devestating electric damage! (1000 Electric damage with significant paralysis chance). Ripple: A ripple in space itself can be created. This can be placed pretty much anywhere and will fling anything close with incredible force away from it. The sheer force can deal massive damage when the victim collides with something. (0 damage, EXTREME knockback, AOE). 4TH Wall piercer: Vortex can send an attack through the 4th wall itself to not just attack a target with 100% accuraccy but it attacks the person who's turn is after theirs. (doesn't hit allies). (750 damage to the target, 500 to the person who's turn is next). (Damage is type-less) Extreme Targeting: Because Vortex has a built-in targeting system her attacks are incredibly accurate. (passive). Crunch: A far more brutal version of Bite. Can only by used when Vortex is above 50% health. This attack is so powerful it can critically damage the victim. (2000 physical damage! Has a high chance of dropping all stats (except for health) to -30% for 3 turns) Burster: A spray of 7 plasma shots are fired very rapidly that explode on impact. Each deals 200 heat damage with splash and high terrain damage. Aura Bind: Vortex can take a piece of Aura Crystal and make it a part of herself, tapping the power of it much more effectively . (She can't take crystals from Mirage through this however as its own aura counters this). Power Surge (passive): At the start of the battle, this activates before EVERYTHING ELSE. This gives the user an additional 1,700 health. Gallery Records Things the character has done in battles. This can include badges/medals/whatever from Armada Campaign (and other events of the like). Resistances The composition makes her resistant to: 75% Electric resistance. 10% Physical resistance. 20% Heat resistant. 20% Water resistant. Weakness None ;D Trivia/Notes ALT form. In her alternate form, she can can weaken herself for the battle for the sake of weaker opponents. Stat bonuses are halved, damage from all abilities is divided by 10. Health is reduced to 950. Category:Characters Category:Hypno's Character Crate